


Farewell

by Yumiipon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiipon/pseuds/Yumiipon
Summary: Una promesa era una promesa, y él había roto la única que a ella le importaba. Ahora, el mañana se veía frío y solitario, y tendría que aprender a vivir por los dos. —[Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.]
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Originalmente, este fic fue publicado en FF con el mismo título, pero la página ha tenido tantos fallos últimamente, que decidí probar suerte en otra plataforma y llegué aquí. Es mi primer trabajo compartido en AO3, así que espero sea de su agrado.  
> Este es un tributo a Koji Tsujitani, seiyuu de Miroku, quien falleció hace 2 años un 17 de octubre. 
> 
> Estaré atenta a sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Saludos!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_—No importa cuán lejano y largo es el camino,  
aún camino con los pies descalzos._

_Miro al mañana en el frío,  
pero tú no estás en ninguna parte._

_Aunque no puedo expresarme bien,  
pienso en ti todo el tiempo. —_

**_—Fare Well; L'Arc~en~Ciel—_ **

* * *

_One!Shot_

**_Farewell_ **

* * *

El cielo comenzaba ya a cambiar de color, impregnándose de los matices violáceos y anaranjados que precedían al anochecer. Ella miró al horizonte, de pie frente a la entrada de su cabaña, sonriendo de medio lado con un sentimiento de desánimo evidente en su mirada, pero sin palabras que lo expresaran. Medio escuchó lo que sus amigos estaban comentando sobre la sequía que parecía aproximarse y apenas asintió con su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que le hablaban directamente a ella.

—Sango —el cambio en el tono de la voz de InuYasha logró que se enfocara en él, mirándolo fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa educada.

—Disculpen, me distraje un momento —intentó restarle importancia, acentuando el gesto falso que adornaba sus labios —. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy.

—No es nada —Kagome también sonrió, aunque más en un gesto de comprensión que alegría —. Sabes que si necesitas algo…

—Sí, gracias. Pero ya está oscureciendo, deberían ir a descansar también.

El hanyō entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido, parecía un tanto molesto con la situación. Sango abrió la boca para agregar algo y evitar que él la regañara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—Seguro, sólo no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez.

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños, reprimiendo los deseos de llorar que rápidamente habían comenzado a crecer en su pecho. Negó con un gesto, intentando fingir que estaría bien.

—Descuida, aún tengo a los niños y debo cuidarlos…

—Miroku no estaba preocupado por sus hijos —la mirada dorada fue severa, Sango sintió cómo la atravesaba con dureza —. Sabía que, de alguna forma, ellos seguirían adelante. Él estaba preocupado por ti.

Las palabras le dolieron aún más que el reproche, porque esa inquietud era demasiado Miroku. Presionó aún más fuerte sus puños para no dejar salir las lágrimas frente a sus amigos y volvió a negar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Lo sé… y estaré bien, aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré.

—De acuerdo.

Sus amigos aceptaron sus palabras y se alejaron, despidiéndose con sus manos antes de dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su hogar. Sango los observó unos segundos, soltó un suspiro cansino y entró finalmente a su hogar, sintiendo el pecho aún más oprimido. Observó la sala, notando el plato que estaba apartado en la mesa, guardado por sus hijas para ella. Negó sutilmente, no tenía apetito y pensar en comer le causaba náuseas, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esa situación, que había comenzado desde aquel día. Procuraba comer, aunque fuese poco, cuando estaba con sus amigos o hijos, para que no se preocuparan ni la sermonearan de más, pero en realidad el hambre era una sensación que ya había olvidado. Tomó el plato y salió de la cabaña para vaciar el contenido en un rincón al que llegaban algunos animales, dejándoles ahí la comida y volviendo a entrar a su hogar.

Se encontró con una adormilada Mao, la mayor de las gemelas, en la sala, mirándola con extrañeza mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? Deberías volver a la cama… —Murmuró, ocultando el plato en su espalda y dedicándole una sonrisa falsamente tranquila.

—Te sentí llegar… ¿Comiste? Te habíamos dejado algo de cena…

—Oh, sí. Estaba delicioso, muchas gracias. Ahora, ve a descansar, yo haré lo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —la muchacha asintió levemente y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, aunque antes de comenzar a andar miró de reojo a su madre y le sonrió —. Te amamos, mamá.

El sentimiento angustiante en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, pero pudo contener las lágrimas el tiempo suficiente para responderle a su hija antes de que siguiera su camino.

—Yo también los amo, pequeña.

Mao le sonrió levemente y la dejó sola, momento en el que Sango no pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar el llanto que le quemaba la garganta. Volvió a echar un vistazo al interior de su hogar y apretó los dientes, se sentía tan solo, a pesar de que sabía que había otras personas ahí. Guardó algunas cosas en la pequeña despensa y, al fin, no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a su habitación para intentar descansar.

Recorrió los metros en silencio, la mirada gacha y el camino conocido de memoria, permaneciendo en la oscuridad que ya había caído junto con la noche. Entró en el cuarto, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la única ventana que había ahí apenas iluminaba el interior, pero era suficiente como para que la imagen fuese clara, causándole otra ola de angustia en el pecho: el futón doble esperaba ser ocupado, teniendo aún ambos yukatas en cada lado, tal como ella lo había preparado el día en que se suponía que Miroku regresaría. No había sido capaz de levantarlo, ni de guardar la prenda que usaba su esposo para dormir, sentía que si lo hacía estaría despidiéndose definitivamente de él y no se sentía lista para dejarlo ir. Ocupó su lugar acurrucándose a sí misma, abrazándose las rodillas y quedando frente al espacio vacío que debería ser ocupado por el monje. Al igual que las noches anteriores, no fue capaz de cambiarse para dormir, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de meterse bajo las mantas, simplemente se dejó estar en su lugar, permitiendo que las lágrimas salieran sin impedimento, nublándole la vista mientras su mente nuevamente regresaba al último día que había compartido con su esposo, sollozando con el doloroso recuerdo.

Era un día cálido, el sol había elevado la temperatura desde el amanecer, algo que obligaba a todos a buscar refugio de sus rayos. Aquella mañana, un campesino de un poblado no tan cercano había llegado buscando ayuda, ya que su aldea era constantemente atacada por fuerzas sobrenaturales que nadie lograba comprender. En cuanto escuchó el relato, a ella la recorrió un escalofrío, dejándole una sensación amarga que luego reconoció como un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo, no podían negarle la ayuda a ese hombre, muy a pesar suyo. Les correspondía a InuYasha y Miroku salir esta vez, aunque eso sólo aumentó su angustia. Trató de convencer al monje de que no fuera, pues ese sentimiento en su pecho le decía a gritos que algo malo pasaría. Recordó la discusión, la impotencia, miedo y molestia que se arremolinaron en su interior cuando él decidió ignorar su petición y salir a cumplir esa tarea. Miroku había usado todos los argumentos que tenía a mano: que no podía dejar ir solo a InuYasha, no era seguro que nadie saliera sin compañía en esos momentos; que, al no conocer del todo el origen de la amenaza, era pertinente que fuese él como apoyo espiritual, en caso de que se tratara más de un exorcismo que de una batalla física; que era su turno de salir de cacería, que no sería la primera vez que iría en un viaje sin ella, y que debía estar tranquila, que todo iba a estar bien. Ninguna de esas explicaciones logró que ella cediera, por lo que finalmente terminaron estando en desacuerdo.

Soltó un sollozo, su corazón apretándose aún más al recordar lo furiosa que se sentía en el momento en el que sus compañeros tuvieron que partir, la relajada despedida de su esposo – "No te enfades. Volveré en tres días y verás que tenía razón. Te amo, gruñona." – y sus últimas palabras dirigidas a él – "Eres un imbécil."

Estiró su brazo, dejando caer la mano sobre el yukata que era de Miroku y abrió los ojos, mirando el lugar desocupado al que aún no podía acostumbrarse, sintiendo nuevamente la impotencia y angustia arremolinarse en su interior. Arrugó la tela entre sus dedos, sin saber cómo deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

—¿Tenías que romper la única promesa que realmente me importaba que cumplieras, Miroku? ¿Tenías que irte tan pronto, dejándome aquí, sin saber cómo seguir sin ti? Nunca imaginé lo doloroso que sería, no estoy lista para seguir adelante sola… no estoy lista para dejarte partir. Si hubiese sabido lo difícil que sería, o lo pronto que llegaría este momento, yo… —Cerró nuevamente los ojos, las lágrimas sin dejar de correr, su voz quebrada y el corazón doliéndole como si se lo estuviesen arrancando, tal como aquel día cuando él se había ido para siempre. Presionó un poco más el agarre en la prenda, sintiéndose tan inútil y sin saber qué hacer en esta situación. — Ni siquiera sé qué sentir. Sólo sé que me haces falta, demasiada… más de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a pensar. Te extraño tanto, Miroku… Por favor, perdóname por no ser tan fuerte como creías… te amo y cada día es más difícil despertar sin ti a mi lado, sabiendo que no volverás por mucho que lo desee… Te necesito, por favor vuelve conmigo…

Cerró los ojos, el dolor era tal, que terminaba agotándola no sólo emocional, sino que físicamente también. Si sólo fuese tan simple como dormir profundamente y despertar al día siguiente rodeada por el cálido abrazo de Miroku, levantar la vista para encontrarse otra vez con esos profundos ojos azules que reflejaban su infinito amor por ella, y esa sonrisa ladina dándole los buenos días…

Si tan sólo eso fuese una pesadilla más y al despertar, su corazón dejara de doler…

Dejó que el cansancio le ganara, rogando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que eso fuese simplemente otro tormentoso y amargo sueño más.

* * *

_Sintió el viento frío calarle los huesos, un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y el corazón apretársele con angustia. Miró el cielo, buscando las nubes oscuras que se arremolinaban no muy lejos de donde estaba, sabía que todo eso era causado por una presencia sobrenatural, probablemente un yōkai. No reconocía el lugar, pero en esos momentos no le dio importancia, apretando los puños con fuerza mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraba la amenaza, su pecho oprimido al escuchar la evidente batalla que se estaba librando en las cercanías, el miedo comenzando a aparecer súbitamente, aunque no fue capaz de darle una explicación a ese sentimiento en ese instante._

_Llegó pronto, una ráfaga producida por el choque de un ataque le removió los cabellos, causando que se cubriera el rostro para evitar el polvo en sus ojos. Dirigió su vista hacia el origen del estruendo, viendo a InuYasha atacar directamente al yōkai con Tessaiga, y a éste utilizar un grueso escudo para evitar el daño. Apretó los dientes, el demonio era una especie de árbol monstruoso que, al parecer, hacía crecer su cuerpo a voluntad para crear lo necesario para la batalla._

_—¡Miroku, llévate a los aldeanos para poder acabar con esto de una buena vez!_

_Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el nombre, buscando con desesperación al monje hasta que lo encontró a unos metros de ella, reuniendo al grupo de personas que estaban cerca para que se alejaran de la zona, en tanto miraba de reojo a su amigo y al yōkai, seguramente preocupado de algún posible ataque. Quiso gritarle, decirle que se apresurara en irse, que se pusiera a salvo, pero su voz no salió de sus labios, ni tampoco logró que él la viera. Comenzó a correr, sólo para darse cuenta de que no avanzaba, no podía acercarse para evitar lo que ella sabía que pasaría._

_—¡NO, KARI!_

_La voz de una mujer llamó no sólo su atención, sino la de Miroku también, ambos percatándose de que una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años había salido corriendo en dirección a la batalla. La reacción del monje fue inmediata, casi refleja, yendo rápidamente tras la infante para protegerla, porque un nuevo ataque tenía lugar y las estacas que lanzaba el yōkai no sólo iban dirigidas a InuYasha._

_Lo siguiente fue como si pasara en cámara lenta. Vio a Miroku encogerse en su lugar, dándole la espalda al enemigo para servirle de escudo a la menor, a quien afirmó entre sus brazos para evitar que volviera a ponerse en riesgo; una de las lanzas de madera lo alcanzó, enterrándose en su espalda con fuerza; el grito de InuYasha cortando el aire de una forma desgarradora que ella nunca había escuchado antes, exclamando el nombre del ojiazul con espanto; el destello del Kaze no Kizu como respuesta al último movimiento del yōkai, acabando con él así como con parte del bosque que rodeaba la zona, algo a lo que el hanyō no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba junto al monje, evaluando la situación, el rostro pálido con una expresión que ella no podía describir._

_Cayó de rodillas, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y el dolor en su pecho, insoportable. La estaca que había atravesado el pecho de su esposo había desaparecido en cuanto el yōkai fue derrotado, pero el daño seguía ahí, la herida profunda, la sangre empapando rápidamente la tela púrpura._

_—I-I… Inu-Ya-sha… —La voz débil atravesó sus oídos dolorosamente, sabía que sería la última vez que lo escucharía._

_—Maldición, Miroku, no hables —notó la desesperación del aludido, intentando detener el sangrado con su suikan rojo, ella no se dio cuenta cuándo se lo había sacado —. Sólo quédate conmigo._

_—N-No creo que p-pueda… —Afirmó el brazo del hanyō para llamar su atención. —L-Lo siento…_

_—No digas tonterías y resiste un poco…_

_—Por favor, InuYasha… escúchame —el tono fue suplicante pero decidido, logrando que su amigo le pusiera atención por completo a sus palabras —. Y-Yo… Sango… dile que tenía razón y… y… q-que me perdone…_

_—No me pidas estupideces, tú mismo se lo dirás cuando regresemos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—E-Eso no va a pasar… y necesito saber… por favor, InuYasha, prométeme que estarás ahí… que la cuidarás._

_—Miroku, yo no…_

_—Por favor… ella… los va a necesitar más que nunca —sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de abatimiento, sus ojos buscaron los de su amigo con cierta desesperación. Tosió casi sin fuerzas, la sangre comenzando a brotar de su boca —. Prométemelo._

_—Está bien, lo prometo —le apretó el hombro como señal de su compromiso, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

_—G-Gracias… por todo, amigo —él también sonrió, pero con cariño, antes de que su mirada comenzara a perder el brillo, desviándose del rostro del hanyō para mirarla a ella, como si realmente hubiese estado presente en ese momento —. S-Sango… nunca olvides que te amo… y perdóname por dejarte tan pronto…_

_La mano masculina se alzó en su dirección como si intentara alcanzarla, acto que ella imitó, sin lograrlo. Su pecho se apretó aún más, causando que hasta respirar fuese doloroso; las lágrimas no dejaban de abandonar sus ojos y las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, hasta que pudo vencer la angustia y, sin dejar de mirar a su esposo, por fin rompió su silencio._

_—Yo también te amo, Miroku…_

_Los ojos azules brillaron una última vez antes de cerrarse, el cuerpo se relajó por completo y ella supo que él ya había partido. Escuchó a InuYasha despedirse, sin contener las lágrimas ni el dolor en su voz, y comenzó a sollozar entrecortadamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, de rodillas, sin fuerzas para hacer nada más. El viento helado volvió a atravesarla, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó por eso, ya nada le importaba._

_—Lo siento._

_Dio un respingo al escucharlo, levantando el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules y una sonrisa algo desganada, frente a ella. Se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué decirle, o cómo reaccionar a eso. Él limpió el rastro de lágrimas de una de sus mejillas, acariciando suavemente la zona antes de volver a hablar._

_—De verdad, lo siento. No quería que esto pasara y sé que me lo advertiste, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar… perdón por eso._

_Sango apoyó su mano sobre la de él, acurrucándose en la palma y sonriendo nostálgicamente, extrañaba tanto ese gesto, mucho más de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar._

_—No te disculpes, yo… no estoy molesta. Sólo me haces mucha falta —su gesto se acentuó, ojalá pudiera disfrutar de ese momento por siempre —. Y tampoco creo que seas un imbécil._

_—Lo sé… aunque quizá debí hacerte caso. Tenías razón, como casi siempre —la sonrisa fue un poco más alegre, sus ojos brillaron levemente._

_—Supongo que eso ya pasó, ¿no?_

_—Es verdad —Miroku buscó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con cariño —. Sin embargo, debo decir que agradezco haber sido yo. Aunque no lo creas, Sango, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas._

_—Eso no es cierto, cada día que pasa es más difícil seguir adelante si ya no estás conmigo…_

_—Pero sí lo estoy. Siempre estaré a tu lado, y también en tu corazón. Sólo debes sentirme…_

_Sango cerró los ojos, sonriendo ante las palabras de él, porque sabía cuánta verdad había tras ellas. Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, su pecho doliendo a causa del vacío que había en su interior, demasiado profundo como para soportarlo._

_—Lo sé… Lo que no sé es cómo seguir… Cada día es más difícil que el anterior y duele tanto…_

_—Eso es algo inevitable, pero lo has estado haciendo bien. Nada nos prepara para estos momentos, Sango, sin embargo, no estás sola y eso tampoco debes olvidarlo. Quizá yo ya no puedo acompañarte como quisiera, pero nuestra familia sigue ahí —nuevamente acarició el rostro femenino, ella recibió el gesto con anhelo, sin querer terminar nunca ese contacto. Estuvieron así unos instantes, hasta que él volvió a romper el silencio —. Es hora de irme, pequeñita. No olvides que sigo a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo._

_—Te amo, Miroku…_

_—Oh, por cierto… deberías cuidarte un poco más, y al pequeño también._

_Le regaló una sonrisa astuta antes de desaparecer, junto con todo lo que la rodeaba, dejándola algo confundida con sus últimas palabras, pero con ese dolor en su interior un poco más liviano._

* * *

Despertó sintiendo el calor de la luz del día entrando por la única ventana que había en su habitación. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, tratando de salir del estado de somnolencia, y de pronto recordó su sueño. Su pecho se sintió levemente cálido, el tacto en su mejilla y en su mano presentes como si realmente él la hubiera visitado. Soltó un suspiro y decidió incorporarse, escuchando el bullicio de sus hijas mayores comenzando a levantar a los menores, y al hacerlo nuevamente sintió las náuseas que eran algo cotidiano desde hacía un tiempo. Salió de forma rápida hasta fuera para vomitar, sintiendo el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca, ya que no tenía nada en el estómago más que eliminar. Inhaló profundo, cerrando los ojos y sentándose por unos instantes, mientras sentía a una de sus hijas acercarse y agacharse a su lado.

—Buenos días, mamá, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Volviste a vomitar?

La voz preocupada de Mei le sacó una suave sonrisa, abrió los ojos para ver como ella le ofrecía un cuenco con agua en tanto esperaba una respuesta, se enjuagó el amargor de su boca antes de hablar.

—Sí, pero ya sabes, no es nada…

Enmudeció de pronto, frunciendo el ceño con algo de confusión cuando las últimas palabras que Miroku le había dicho en su encuentro nocturno volvieron a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

_"Oh, por cierto… deberías cuidarte un poco más, y al pequeño también."_

Él había mencionado específicamente al pequeño. En ese punto, tenían 4 hijos, y estaba segura de que Miroku no le hubiese pedido que cuidara sólo de uno de ellos; por lo tanto, debía estarse refiriendo a otra cosa. Y sólo había un significado para eso. Palideció, dejando caer el cuenco al quedarse atónita ante las posibilidades.

—Yo creo que sí debe ser algo, no es normal que… ¿mamá? —Mei había interrumpido sus palabras al ver su cara, los ojos y la boca abiertos en una expresión que ella no logró descifrar del todo. —Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?

Sango no reaccionó, llevándose una mano a su vientre, procesando la idea que estaba comenzando a formarse en su cabeza, ahora con más fuerza y, al pensarlo con detenimiento, mucha más lógica. Las posibilidades existían, y no iban a desaparecer sin importar que él hubiese muerto. Antes de que eso ocurriera, su vida era maravillosa en todos sus aspectos, y eso incluía una sexualidad activa que aumentaba las probabilidades de que su familia creciera. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahora el temor comenzaba a aparecer sin darle cabida a ningún otro sentimiento, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de un pequeño sola? Siempre había contado con la presencia de Miroku, él era un excelente padre y sabía que mucho de lo que sus hijos eran hoy en día, era gracias a él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, un par de lágrimas los abandonaron ante la desolación y la incertidumbre que sentía, no creía estar preparada para ser madre de ese modo.

Se puso de pie, ignorando nuevamente los intentos de Mei por averiguar qué le había pasado, y se encerró otra vez en su habitación, dejándose caer en el futón y abrazando el yukata de su esposo con cierta desesperación, temblando entre sollozos ahogados por la prenda.

Nunca se había considerado una buena madre. Miroku se encargaba de muchos más aspectos de la crianza de sus hijos que ella, incluyendo el enseñarles valores, su educación y apoyándolos en cada nueva etapa que vivían. Por su parte, se dedicaba a sus hijos durante el periodo de lactancia, luego de que éste terminaba, los cuidados eran más compartidos, y ella solía estar más presente para enseñarles a pelear, y los temas femeninos de sus hijas, algo a lo que el ojiazul no era indiferente, pero respetaba la decisión de las menores de querer mantener eso entre su madre y ellas.

Ni siquiera las labores de la casa eran de su entera responsabilidad, porque las compartía con el monje y sus pequeños habían aprendido de él a ayudarla en los quehaceres, incluso solían dedicar un día a la semana para salir a la aldea a comprar las provisiones que necesitaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría darle a ese pequeño que se gestaba dentro de ella, lo que su padre le hubiese asegurado? Sollozó con más fuerza, eso era un completo desastre y no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para afrontarlo.

Un hijo siempre había significado alegría para ellos, pero especialmente para él, y ahora no podría disfrutarlo como de seguro hubiese deseado.

Un par de golpes en la entrada la sacaron de sus divagaciones, se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundo, segura de que Mei habría acudido a sus amigos por ayuda. Se levantó con lentitud y abrió el shōji, viendo los preocupados ojos de Kagome al otro lado. Le sonrió con resignación, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Sango, ¿qué pasa? Mei nos dijo que nuevamente vomitaste al despertar, y que luego de eso, como si algo te hubiese poseído, te encerraste aquí…

—Lo siento, no quise alarmarla. Es sólo que… tengo miedo —admitió, agachando la mirada con angustia y haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, lo que la sacerdotisa no tardó en hacer. Una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas, la castaña soltó un largo suspiro para volver a hablar —. No es necesario que te diga lo mucho que Miroku me hace falta y el dolor que siento en cada momento por no tenerlo conmigo… sé que es algo egoísta, él seguramente está descansando junto a su padre y yo sólo debería dejarlo ir… pero es tan difícil hacerme a la idea de que nunca más lo veré…

—No creo que él se haya ido del todo. Estoy segura de que te sigue acompañando, sólo que ya no es físicamente.

Sango sonrió con tristeza ante esa declaración, ella sabía que era verdad y que estaba haciendo una tormenta de nada. Se limpió una lágrima, desviando su mirada hacia la esquina en donde descansaba el shakujō apoyado en la pared, esperando el momento en el que pudiese ser heredado y volviendo a sentir el pecho apretado al saber que no sería entregado por su dueño anterior. Ahogó otro sollozo, pero decidió sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro.

—Lo sé. Anoche… soñé con él. Supongo que fue su forma de decirme que debía seguir adelante, porque él estaba bien y nunca dejaría de estar a mi lado… pero es más difícil de lo que parece. Nada es lo mismo sin él, ni siquiera sé qué hacer con los niños, apenas si me he ocupado de ellos desde ese día y ahora… —Volvió a morderse el labio, sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez, demostrando lo contrariada que se sentía. —Ahora será aún más complicado. Miroku me dijo una vez que, si alguno de los dos debía irse primero, esperaba ser él, porque sabía que yo tendría la fuerza y la voluntad para seguir adelante aún con todo el dolor. Dijo que, si era de otra forma, simplemente no podría soportarlo, que no tendría la obstinación que yo tengo para continuar, y terminaría rindiéndose…

—Bueno, tú eras su mundo, Sango, supongo que eso no tengo que decírtelo…

—Eso también lo sé, pero quizá él no era consciente de lo mucho que lo necesito… aún más si de verdad yo… —Soltó nuevamente las lágrimas, apretando los puños sobre su regazo con frustración, sintiéndose aterrada y completamente desvalida en esa situación.

La azabache le dio unos segundos para que concluyera su idea, pero al no tener mayor respuesta, tuvo que romper el silencio para saber qué era lo que ahora atormentaba de esa forma a su amiga.

—¿Si de verdad tú qué, Sango? ¿Qué ocurrió que ahora estás tan asustada?

La muchacha abrió los puños e intentó relajarse para seguir hablando, pero simplemente la angustia subió más en su pecho y causó que su respiración se entrecortara brevemente antes de que pudiese controlarla y revelarle sus temores a su compañera.

—C-Creo que estoy embarazada —murmuró, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre y sonriendo con resignación, abatida —. Y no me siento capaz de vivir esto sin Miroku. Él… Kagome, él era el mejor padre que podrías imaginar. Agradezco tanto todo lo que hizo por nuestros hijos, porque estoy segura de que ellos no hubiesen sido los mismos sin su padre. Y tengo tanto miedo de no poder hacer lo que Miroku hubiese hecho por este pequeño, porque yo no soy como él. No tengo su paciencia para enseñar, ni su comprensión ni sabiduría para resolver los conflictos, mucho menos el carisma con el que se ganaba la confianza de los niños. ¿Qué haré? No estoy preparada para esto, y si lo hago mal, no sólo le fallaré a nuestro hijo, sino también a Miroku y a la confianza que puso en mí al proponerme formar una familia.

Kagome soltó un suspiro, abrazando a su amiga con cariño mientras ella lloraba entre sollozos, intentando contenerla de alguna forma, porque entendía ese temor, había sido testigo, y con bastante sorpresa, de lo buen padre y esposo que era el monje, pero también sabía que Sango aportaba más de lo que ella creía a su familia.

—Estoy segura de que no le fallarás a nadie, eres una excelente madre. Deberías saberlo, porque creo que eres la única que piensa así.

—Kagome, este último mes, las gemelas se han hecho cargo de la casa, y junto con ustedes, han cuidado de Shin y Ryusei. ¿Qué clase de madre deja de lado a sus hijos de esta forma? Soy un completo desastre…

—No, Sango. Estás de duelo, perdiste a uno de tus seres más queridos, a tu compañero de vida, y de una forma violenta, brusca y más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Debes vivir tu dolor y aprender a aceptarlo, y para eso necesitas tiempo. Nosotros, como parte de tu familia, podemos apoyarte en todo lo demás, pero el duelo es algo que cada uno debe vivir. Y estar triste, sin ánimos, decaída, e incluso molesta, frustrada y dolida, es completamente normal y no te hace una mala madre. Deberías dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma.

Kagome sostuvo la mano de su amiga y le regaló una sonrisa llena de comprensión y apoyo, y Sango le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo la calidez en su mirada y sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara, seguiría contando con ellos, aunque esos sentimientos tan abrumadores no la abandonarían tan fácilmente.

—Tienes razón, trataré de hacerlo. Muchas gracias, Kagome.

—No es nada, Sango. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites —sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad, causando algo de alivio en su acompañante —. Ahora, ¿no te gustaría que comprobásemos tus sospechas? Porque si realmente hay otro pequeño creciendo dentro de ti, debemos comenzar a cuidarte mejor.

La castaña asintió, poniéndose de pie para acompañar a su amiga, los nervios haciéndose un nudo junto con los miedos y la ansiedad, oprimiéndole el estómago. Por lo menos estaba segura de que sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarla.

* * *

El sol de media tarde iluminaba los alrededores de la aldea y el calor era agradable en su piel, la brisa fresca removió levemente sus cabellos como una suave caricia, en tanto el sonido de las risas y exclamaciones de sus hijos jugando a la orilla del río le llegaban sin dificultad, sentada donde estaba en la ladera que daba a la orilla, podía observarlos sin impedimentos. Hizo una mueca de nostalgia, demasiados recuerdos golpeándola en esos momentos, y ella seguía anhelando demasiado poder volver a esos momentos de plena felicidad.

Miró el cielo, un par de nubes oscilaban gracias al viento y proyectaban sombras en el suelo que Kirara perseguía junto a Ryusei, el menor de sus hijos. Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo que esa calma que aparentaba en el exterior era irreal y completamente contraria a los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—¿Cómo estás?

La voz de InuYasha interrumpió su divagación, sin intención de ocultar la preocupación con la que hacía la pregunta. Ella lo miró y sonrió falsamente, algo que no lo engañó para nada, pero de todas formas esperó una respuesta.

—Mejor, supongo. Kagome dijo que el bebé está bien a pesar de lo mal que había comido el último tiempo, así que estoy un poco más tranquila —fue sincera, la culpa la había invadido cuando confirmó el embarazo, porque ella no había sido para nada cuidadosa de su estado en todo ese transcurso.

—Sí, me lo dijo —el hanyō se sentó a su lado, mirando también a los más jóvenes corretear y salpicar agua a unos cuantos metros —. También me contó lo que conversaron. Que no te sientes capaz de ser una buena madre sin Miroku.

Sango no pudo evitar cerrar los puños como acto casi reflejo a las palabras de su amigo, pero desvió la mirada, intentando aparentar que había superado ese sentimiento, a pesar de que seguía ahí, oprimiéndole el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba.

—Bueno, temo no poder hacerlo tan bien como lo hacía él —confesó, sonriendo de medio lado —. Ya sabes, siempre sabía qué hacer y decir, se preocupaba de enseñarles todo lo que debían aprender, tenía una paciencia que yo sólo puedo imaginar… —Soltó otro suspiro, sus ojos humedeciéndose por los recuerdos. —Simplemente, era Miroku.

InuYasha la escuchó con atención y luego guardó silencio, los sonidos provenientes del río siendo los únicos que rompían la quietud que reinaba entre ellos. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, y cuando lo hizo no la miró, siguió con la vista en el frente, como si estuviese observando algo que ella no podía ver.

—Miroku era un excelente padre, pero no era perfecto —reveló, haciendo una mueca con algo de gracia, y causando que Sango mostrara sorpresa y confusión —. Muchas veces llegaba quejándose de lo agotador que era cuidar de los niños, molesto por lo difícil que se le hacía en algunas ocasiones, resolver los problemas que tenían con ellos y lo mucho que necesitaba un respiro porque la paciencia se le estaba acabando. Yo sólo lo molestaba, diciéndole que era su culpa por querer tener tantos hijos y no ser capaz de controlarse… —Sonrió también con nostalgia, extrañaba esas charlas, así como tantas otras cosas que compartía con su amigo. —Un día que estábamos de niñeros, volvió a quejarse de lo cansado que estaba. Le dije lo mismo de siempre, pero él no me respondió de inmediato. Miró a su cabaña, donde estabas tú con las gemelas y luego habló. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que dijo. "¿Sabes? No podría hacerlo sin Sango. Seguramente, ella no lo ve, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de colapsar, de algún modo, logra poner todo en orden y traer la paz. Definitivamente, el padre que puedo ser con nuestros hijos es gracias a ella."

Las lágrimas se abrían paso sin descanso por las mejillas de la castaña, y ahora su amigo sí la miró, sonriéndole con calma y tratando de transmitirle el mismo sentimiento que el ojiazul le había traspasado a él aquel día.

—Eres una excelente madre, Sango. Tú y Miroku son quizá mundos completamente distintos, pero créeme que él aprendió muchas cosas de ti, y una de ellas fue a ser padre. Admiraba tu determinación y cuando su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, recordaba que tú no te rendirías tan fácilmente y seguía adelante; si se sentía cansado y sin energías para enseñarles algo a los niños, pensaba en cuánto te esforzabas para ser su mejor maestra, y eso le daba el impulso para hacerlo. Si en algún momento no sabía qué hacer, se preguntaba qué harías tú en su lugar, y de ahí sacaba la respuesta.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio…?

El ambarino volvió a desviar la vista, sus ojos expresando una tristeza que era imposible ignorar, y una pizca de culpa que tampoco podía ocultar. También presionó sus puños, intentando canalizar esos sentimientos.

—Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras ni los sentimientos. Y pocas veces logré entenderlos a ustedes dos —hizo otra mueca, para él la relación de sus amigos era en muchos aspectos, un misterio —. Pero conocí a Miroku antes que tú, y vi lo que causaste en él y lo que lograron juntos. También vi cómo creciste y sé que eres mucho más de lo que crees. No deberías dudarlo.

Sango sonrió, apoyando una mano en el hombro de InuYasha y apretándolo con gratitud, estaba segura de que sus palabras eran ciertas porque no sabía mentir y, además, su esposo solía recurrir a él para desahogar sus problemas, y quien lo conocía mejor después de ella -y probablemente más en algunos aspectos-, era InuYasha.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto necesitaba escuchar esto.

—Keh, no me agradezcas. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, no fui capaz de salvarlo.

Ella negó con un gesto, volviendo a presionar el hombro de su compañero para llamar su atención.

—Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, y podría haber ocurrido en cualquier momento, a cualquiera de nosotros. No voy a mentirte, sí me molesté en ese momento porque sentí que su muerte se habría evitado de tantas formas… —Frunció los labios, soltando en una exhalación la frustración que siempre aparecía cuando lo recordaba —Pero la verdad, es que siempre supimos los riesgos de nuestro quehacer y cada vez que salíamos, éramos conscientes de que podríamos no volver con vida. Y yo sólo estaba furiosa y dolida porque esta vez fui yo quien perdió a su compañero.

—Perdóname por no poder traerlo de vuelta a salvo. Debería haber acabado con ese yōkai antes…

El enojo fue evidente en su rostro, dirigido hacia él mismo junto con la culpa y la resignación de no haber hecho algo para evitar ese final.

—InuYasha, no tengo nada que perdonarte —Sango le sonrió, tomando su mano con cariño para que la mirara a los ojos, demostrándole que era sincera —. Sólo puedo agradecerte… lo trajiste a casa, después de todo. Y, si eso no es suficiente para ti, también estás cumpliendo la promesa que le hiciste antes de que muriera.

InuYasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharla, él no le había mencionado eso a nadie, porque cuando contó lo que había ocurrido, no lo hizo con detalles, y Sango tampoco los había pedido, ninguno de los dos se sentía en condiciones, ni él de decirlos, ni ella de escucharlos.

—E-Espera… ¿Tú…? ¿Acaso él…? —Parpadeó un par de veces, aún confundido con la revelación. Sango sólo le sonrió, a lo que InuYasha respondió con el mismo gesto. —Por supuesto que sí. Entonces, ¿no me odias por…?

—Claro que no. Ni Miroku ni yo podríamos culparte u odiarte por esto. Por el contrario, estamos en deuda contigo y Kagome, por todo lo que han hecho siempre por nosotros y nuestra familia.

El hanyō asintió con una sonrisa, sacándose un peso de encima por la culpa que cargaba desde ese día, al no poder ayudar a su amigo y sólo brindarle su compañía hasta el final, y una promesa que era innecesaria, porque ambos sabían que estaba de más pedirlo.

Junto con una ráfaga de viento y el sonido de una bandada de aves que cruzaba el cielo sobre ellos en esos momentos, los más jóvenes llegaron a su lado con alegres exclamaciones, contándoles las aventuras que habían vivido en el río, contagiándoles algo de esa felicidad, porque ambos sentían una carga menos sobre ellos ahora.

* * *

El bullicio en la sala era agradable, después de haber estado evitando reuniones en su hogar el último tiempo, ahora agradecía que sus amigos y familia compartiesen de forma tan tranquila y alegre allí. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando impregnarse con ese sentimiento cálido que emanaban sus acompañantes, porque sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por disfrutar con ellos, incluyendo un embarazo que sería muy diferente a los anteriores que había vivido, pero no necesariamente de forma negativa. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, disfrutando ese ambiente tan cotidiano.

—¡Papá hubiese estado de acuerdo conmigo! Eres una abusiva, Mao.

—Eso no es cierto, papá me habría encontrado la razón.

—¡Ni siquiera te pareces a él, en nada!

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la discusión, su corazón acelerándose al notar la tensión que repentinamente se había impuesto en su hogar; todos habían quedado en silencio y expectantes ante la escena, Ryusei miraba a su hermana mayor con evidente molestia en los ojos azules, mientras que los castaños de la gemela se habían abierto demostrando el dolor que le habían causado las palabras del menor. Sango negó con un gesto, llamando la atención de sus hijos para que la miraran, la angustia reflejada en los ojos más jóvenes.

—De partida, su padre no habría estado a favor de que discutieran de esta forma, ni que se agredieran así —les dijo, la mirada fija en quienes eran causantes del conflicto —. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de responderle, buscando las palabras para evitar que ella tomara represalias en su contra, después de todo siempre era más de castigos que de diálogo, muy diferente a su padre. Mao finalmente se rindió, decidiendo hablar y contar lo que había pasado.

—Ryusei dice que no es necesario que Mei y yo cuidemos de él, que puede buscar su propio camino sin que nosotras estemos tras suyo impidiéndoselo. Intento explicarle que no queremos impedirle nada, sólo lo cuidamos porque aún es muy pequeño para andar solo por ahí…

—Como si no me hubiesen dejado solo bastante ya… —Murmuró entre dientes el menor, cruzándose de brazos. —Ellas tienen suficiente de lo que ocuparse, no quiero ser otra responsabilidad más. Puedo aprender a cuidarme por mi cuenta.

—Hablas como si fueses una carga, jamás lo has sido. Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¡Pero no eres mi madre para decirme qué hacer ni andar pendiente de mí siempre!

Las palabras fueron un golpe duro para Sango, ella sabía que había estado distanciada y hasta ausente en la vida de sus hijos desde la muerte de Miroku, y si bien las gemelas lo habían comprendido, no podía decir lo mismo de sus hijos menores. Miró de reojo a Shin, quien había agachado la mirada huyendo de la de ella, seguramente también sentía su lejanía, pero no le reclamaría porque intentaba entender lo difícil que era para ella ese proceso. Negó con un gesto, sabía lo compleja de la situación y debía comenzar a hacerse cargo de lo que ocurría.

—Necesito que me escuchen con atención —dijo después de un suspiro, mirándolos antes de continuar —. Sé que este tiempo ha sido difícil y doloroso, la muerte de Miroku… de su padre, nos golpeó muy fuerte. Me perdí en ese dolor, porque es muy difícil para mí aceptar que él ya no está con nosotros, y el miedo es demasiado grande, soy muy diferente a él y su ausencia se siente, mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Sin embargo, sólo se fue físicamente, y nos acompaña cada momento, ¿acaso no lo han sentido? Tardé en darme cuenta… y les pido perdón por haberme dejado consumir por esa tristeza y encerrarme en mi dolor. No soy la única que lo perdió y ustedes me necesitan tanto como yo a ustedes… no volveré a alejarme de esa forma, se los prometo.

—Pero mamá, nosotros no estamos reclamándote…

—Lo sé —interrumpió a su hija mayor, quien la miraba con extrañeza desde su lugar —. Sé que no lo hacen, pero eso no significa que pueda estar alejada el resto de mi vida. Si bien su padre ya no está con nosotros, confiaba en mí para cuidar de ustedes, y es lo que haré. Mao, Mei, Shin y Ryusei, los cuatro han sido muy fuertes todo este tiempo, sin embargo, también deben vivir el duelo y yo estoy aquí para apoyarlos. Si lo necesitan, pueden llorar. Sé que no soy él y que ni siquiera me parezco, pero me esforzaré para cuidarlos como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

Los pequeños terminaron abrazándola, llorando en su pecho y soltando la tristeza que habían guardado todo ese tiempo, que había sido expresada de otras formas como rabia o querer cargar más responsabilidades de las que les correspondían. Sango los acogió con cariño y comprensión, derramando también un par de lágrimas con ellos, porque su familia había estado temporalmente rota, y si bien nunca más volvería a estar completa, por lo menos ella se aseguraría de que no volviera a quebrarse.

—Es que lo extrañamos mucho…

—A veces pareciera que sigue aquí, pero sabemos que no está…

—Y ahora, con un hermano en camino, si nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo…

Ella soltó un suspiro empapado de comprensión, conocía ese sentimiento y sabía cuánto pesar causaba la sensación de vacío, el temor a no cumplir lo que Miroku habría hecho y la falta que hacía; pero era consciente ahora de que la muerte del monje sólo significaba su ausencia corporal, y un hasta pronto más que un adiós definitivo, en tanto ellos debían aprender a seguir ese camino como la familia que seguían siendo. Estrechó un poco más el abrazo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa nostálgica pero tranquila.

—Sé cuánto duele esto… pero su padre sigue aquí, en nuestros corazones y acompañándonos en espíritu… sólo deben cerrar sus ojos y sentirlo —acentuó su gesto mientras lo hacía, pudiendo sentir la calidez a su lado, la presencia protectora y que les transmitía esa paz tan característica, no sólo fue evidente para ella, sino también para sus hijos e incluso sus amigos y el resto de su familia, quienes imitaron su gesto para poder experimentar mejor esa fugaz cercanía, además de una señal de respetuoso saludo a quien ya no estaba con ellos físicamente —. Y el miedo al fracaso puede ser realmente abrumador, pero sólo podemos intentarlo y seguir apoyándonos, porque aún somos una familia. ¿Verdad?

Sus hijos asintieron aún abrazados a ella, refugiándose en ese gesto y buscando esa protección maternal que tanto necesitaban aún si no la habían pedido por temor a no ser tan fuertes como deberían, porque ahora sabían que ninguno estaba solo en ese dolor.

Tras algunos minutos en ese íntimo reencuentro, derramando las lágrimas que habían reprimido durante todo ese tiempo temiendo fallar en tantas formas, el peso en sus corazones se aligeró, brindándoles el espacio para que la calidez que necesitaban volviera a nacer en ellos.

—G-Gracias, mamá…

—No hay nada que agradecer, pequeños…

Se separaron para sonreírse con calma, un sentimiento que hacía mucho no formaba parte de sus vidas, pero que, de ahora en adelante, podrían tener sin remordimientos. Porque ahora sabían que su padre no los había abandonado del todo y que, pese a que nunca podrían suplir su ausencia de ninguna forma, él seguiría estando junto a ellos.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas tranquilas y un poco más alegres antes de seguir compartiendo la velada, hablando esta vez sin dolor sobre lo que hubiera opinado el ojiazul de lo que charlaban, una perspectiva que habían aprendido a valorar y que tratarían de considerar para no olvidar su esencia ni dejar sus enseñanzas en el pasado, así también se las transmitirían al pequeño que aún no nacía, que si bien no lo conocería en persona, aprendería mucho de él gracias a su familia.

En ese tranquilo ambiente, Sango supo que, en realidad, nunca tendría que dejar ir a Miroku, porque él no iba a irse por decisión propia: la acompañaría de esa forma intangible y secreta hasta que el día de su reencuentro llegara, guiándola y apoyándola a su manera para que su partida no significara el final, sino el inicio de una etapa que tendría que aprender a vivir día a día, junto a toda su familia.

Y, de la misma forma, el alma de Miroku, que nunca se había apartado de su lado, pudo sentirse en paz cuando tuvo la certeza de que su familia seguiría unida, siendo tan fuerte como siempre, y con su eterna protección sobre ellos, porque morir sólo había significado dejar de acompañarlos físicamente, pero su espíritu seguiría junto a ellos hasta el final.

* * *

_—Y entonces, en silencio pido un deseo.  
Un deseo a ti, que te convertiste en una estrella.  
"Está bien ahora, porque puedo mantenerme firme por mí mismo."  
Pero entonces, oye, es porque no estoy solo, ¿cierto?_

_Eso es correcto, estoy viviendo tu parte también.  
Además, tú siempre has estado viviendo dentro de mí.  
Por eso, de nuevo como esa vez.  
Siempre estás a mi lado para cuidarme. —_

**_—Kimi ni negai wo; Miyavi—_ **


End file.
